livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Aelspeth Noromiel (MerryMortician)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard (Conjurer, teleportation focus) Level: 4 Experience: 8,794 XP (10,000 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Low Landellian, Elven, Middle Landellian, Draconic, Dwarven, Celestial, Goblin, Sylvan, Infernal, Abyssal, Aklo Deity: Transcendental Imperium (loosely) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Haunting of Calithil Manor Background: Open Abilities STR: 8 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) racial CON: 12 +1 (5 pts) racial INT: 19 +4 (10 pts) racial @ Lv 4 WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 23 = (18) + CON (4) + FC (1) (Wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (3) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +7 = (3) + Feat (4) BAB: +2 = (2) CMB: +1 = (2) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (2) + STR (-1) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (1) + CON (1) + Misc (1) Reflex: +5 = (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (1) Will: +5 = (4) + WIS (0) + Misc (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Quarterstaff: Attack: +1 = (2) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6-1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B Longsword: Attack: +1 = (2) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: S Longbow: Attack: +5 = (2) + DEX (+3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8-1, Crit: x3, Special: P Ammo: Standard iron-tipped arrows Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CON) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard HP (taken once), +1 skill rank (taken twice) Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Keen Senses: Receives a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects and gets a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Receives a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. Receives a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, and treats any weapon with the word "elven" as a martial weapon. Class Features Wizard (Conjurer) Armor/Weapons: No armor or shields Club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, quarterstaff Familiar: Darwin (Monkey) Spell Focus: Gain Spell Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. Cantrips: Cantrips must be prepared each day as any other spell, however they do not expend any slots upon casting and can be cast again. Spells: Casts arcane spells drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. Requires 8 hours of rest and 1 hour of study every day in order to prepare spells from spellbook. May know any number of spells. Must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the spell level to learn, prepare, and cast. Saving Throw DC's are 10 + spell level + INT Modifier. Arcane School: Specialty (Conjuration); Restricted (Enchantment and Evocation) Summoner's Charm: Duration of all conjuration (summoning) spells increased by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 wizard level (minimum 1). This increase is not doubled by Extend Spell. At 20th level, can change the duration of all summon monster spells to permanent. Can only have one permanent summon active at a time. Shift (Su): Can teleport to a nearby space as a swift action as if using dimension door. Does not provoke AoO. Must be able to see the space and can only take familiars along. Can move 5 feet for every two wizard levels (minimum 5 ft). Can do this a number of times per day equal to 3 + INT modifier. 7/day Feats Spell Focus (Conj.) 1: +1 to DC of saving throws for all Conjurations Combat Casting 1: +4 to Concentration checks when casting defensively Improved Initiative 3: +4 to initiative rolls Traits Focused Mind (Magic): Much of Aelspeth's childhood and adolescence was spent in study with her father. She learned to filter out the sounds of other children playing in the streets and studied aggressively as her performance steadily approached "satisfactory" by sidhe standards. She gains a +2 trait bonus to Concentration checks. Rich Parents: Though Sumbru was in ruins, Aelspeth's parents had amassed a fortune from potion and amulet sales over the course of a mortal lifetime. When her parents decided to return to the Border marches she stayed on the Material Plane with a partial inheritance. She begins play with 900gp in goods and currency. Skills Skill Points: 27 = (2) + INT (4)}*Level + FC (3) + Misc (0) (Wizard 4) Background Skills: Appraise, Linguistics Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 6 0 - 3 -0 +3 familiar Appraise 11 4 3 4 +0 Bluff 1 0 - 1 +0 Climb -1 0 - -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 * 4 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 - 1 +0 Disable Device 0 - 3 -0 +0 Disguise 1 0 - 1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 - 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 * 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 - 1 +0 Heal 0 0 - 0 +0 Intimidate 1 0 - 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 11 4 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 11 4 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 11 4 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 11 4 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 4 +0 Linguistics 11 4 3 4 +0 Perception 2 0 - 0 +2 racial Perform ( ) 1 0 - 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 6 3 - 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 - 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 - 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 11 4 3 4 +0 (+2 to identify) Stealth 3 0 - 3 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 - 0 +0 Swim -1 0 - -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 5 4 - 1 +0 * = untrained class skill Spellbook 34/100 pages filled Cantrips= • Resistance • Acid Splash* • Detect Magic • Detect Poison • Read Magic • Ghost Sound • Haunted Fey Aspect • Bleed • Disrupt Undead • Touch of Fatigue • Mage Hand • Mending • Message • Open/Close • Arcane Mark • Prestidigitation * Specialization School |-|Level 1= • Protection From Evil • Grease* • Mage Armor* • Obscuring Mist* • Stumble Gap* • Unseen Servant* • Comprehend Languages • Identify • Color Spray • Silent Image • Vanish • Ant Haul • Enlarge Person • Touch of the Sea * Specialization School |-|Level 2= • Glitterdust* • Levitate • Web* • Invisibility * Specialization School |-|Level 3= • • * Specialization School |-|Level 4= • • * Specialization School |-|Level 5= • • * Specialization School |-|Level 6= • • * Specialization School |-|Level 7= • • * Specialization School |-|Level 8= • • * Specialization School |-|Level 9= • • * Specialization School Prepared Spells Concentration +12 Level (4) + INT (4) + Combat Casting (4) Cantrips (DC 14)= At will • Acid Splash* • Detect Magic • Prestidigitation • Mage Hand * Specialization School (+1 to DC) |-|Level 1 (DC 15)= 3/day + 1 (INT) + 1 (Conjuration) ^ Grease* • Unseen Servant* • Color Spray • Enlarge Person • Obscuring Mist* ^ Bonus spell from school * Specialization School (+1 to DC) |-|Level 2 (DC 16)= 2/day + 1 (INT) + 1 (Conjuration) ^ Glitterdust* • Levitate • Invisibility • Web ^ Bonus spell from school * Specialization School (+1 to DC) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Quarterstaff -- gp 4 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Longbow 75 gp 3 lb Arrows (x15) 1 gp 3 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Belt Pouches (x3) 3 gp 1.5 lb Pearl of Power (Lv 1) 1000 gp -- lb Rubber Ball (2in) .08 gp -- lb Chalk (x3) .03 gp -- lb Signal Whistle .8 gp -- lb Tindertwigs (x8) 8 gp -- lb Flour .01 gp .5 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Total on Aelspeth: 4109.92 gp 25 lb Handy Haversack Contents Small Tent 10 gp 20 lb Acid Flask 10 gp 1 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Blanket .5 gp 3 lb Candles (x5) .05 gp -- lb Candle Lamp 5 gp 1 lb Elven Trail Rations (x5) 10 gp 5 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp -- lb Ink & Inkpen 8.1 gp -- lb Ioun Torch 75 gp -- lb Marbles .1 gp 2 lb Mess Kit .2 gp 1 lb Plate Bowl Cup Fork Knife Spoon Scroll Box (holds 10) 5 gp 1 lb Scroll of Feather Fall 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Floating Disk 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Identify 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Mount 25 gp -- lb Silk Rope (50ft) 10 gp 5 lb Spellbook -- gp 3 lb Sunrods (x2) 4 gp 2 lb Wand of Cure Light Wounds (19) 285 gp -- lb Wand of Mage Armor (43) 645 gp -- lb Total in Haversack: 1169.05 gp 49 lb Kasmir (Light Horse, Cmbt-Rdy) 110 gp -- lb Riding Saddle 10 gp 25 lb Saddlebags 4 gp 8 lb Horse Feed (x4) .2 gp 40 lb Total on Kasmir: 124.2 gp 73 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Consumed or Destroyed Items Wand of Mage Armor (1) 15 gp Wand of Cure Light Wounds (5) 75 gp Scroll of Mage Armor 25 gp Scroll of Protection from Evil 25 gp Scroll of Vanish 25 gp Scroll of Touch of the Sea 25 gp Scroll of Ant Haul 25 gp = Total Consumed: 215 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +900 gp Wand Reimbursements: +60 gp The Sea Sprite: +2008.67 gp About a Cow: +3129.33 gp Memories of the Past: +925 gp = Career Earnings: 6098 gp Carried Inventory: -5403.17 gp consumed or destroyed items: -215 gp Spell Transcription Costs: -50 gp living accommodations: -0 gp = Coinage: 1354.83 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 137 Height: 5'11" Weight: 111 lbs Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Pale Cream Appearance: Aelspeth has soft features and keeps herself clean at great cost. She is young enough to believe, as an elf, that she has the rest of time to accomplish her business in life and may as well be well-groomed while doing so. She keeps her traveling clothes and equipment in splendid repair as well. She dresses in earth tones, especially saturated greens chased in gold thread, and subtly stained leathers of great quality. She carries herself as one accustomed to wealth yet somehow unaware that the world around her has not been as fortunate. Demeanor: Aelspeth is vastly intelligent yet naive. Her addiction to magic causes her to lash out whenever denied the opportunity to use it, even if this would mean needless over-complication of a task. In spite of these prickly or even aggressive outbursts, she is kind and compassionate to a fault. An elf so mercurial as she is certain to provoke social conflict. Background Ameria and Elwyn Noromiel came to the Material Plane in search of an exotic component for rituals in their home realm. Even they knew not the nature or whereabouts of this component, guided simply by their natures. To fund their ventures, the two sidhe ran a quietly successful shop in Sumbru, peddling potions and amulets crafted with rare substances they found on their journeys. During the night of the final Acomayan assault on Sumbru, as the gilded gutters ran with blood, Aelspeth was born into chaos. Ameria's screams in the apartment above the shop were drowned by the crashing of boulders striking crystalline towers throughout the city, the scent of afterbirth mingling with ozone in the air. Elwyn wiped off the infant and set her aside to tend his wife following labor. The bolted shutters began to groan with a sudden and dramatic shift in air pressure. Ameria grabbed her husband's shoulder, her eyes widening questioningly. Elwyn moved to the window and peered as best he could through the slats. He saw only the carnage he expected yet he felt tremors beneath his feat crescendo almost imperceptibly. Realization dawned seconds later when he heard a bowel-emptying explosion from the direction of the plaza. The man lunged to his wife's bedside. Hands flying through the execution of a warding spell, he spun and threw out his arms just as magical radiation assaulted the building. Elwyn's full concentration was expended maintaining the magical protective bubble around his family. Ameria called out for her newborn to no avail. The babe lay on a table at the edge of the protective magic's influence. Many-fold auras washed over the child on the table. The Gate in the plaza was unmade and the newborn was forever changed. Aelspeth displayed an early aptitude for magic and studied under Elwyn's instruction. He maintained great expectations of his daughter; she could not bear to fail him. While other children learned core social skills and leisure activities, she learned arcane gestures and words by rote. While the girl was yet juvenile by fey standards, Elwyn discovered he could teach her nothing more. Section in progress: Magic addiction. Stayed with family once in Realms/Wyld/etc and time passed strangely. Lived 100 years there and a dozen passed on Material Plane. (This explains her age vs. relatively recent Acomayan assault 50 years ago) Adventure Log The Sea Sprite May 10, 2015 - September 9, 2015 XP Received: 2002 Treasure Received: 2008.67 GP About a Cow September 11, 2015 - December 31, 2015 XP Received: 2777 Treasure Received: 3129.33 GP Memories of the Past January 9, 2016 - February 3, 2016 XP Received: 775 Treasure Received: 925 GP Level Ups Level 2: August 28, 2015 Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +3 Feat: n/a Features: Learn 2 spells (Comprehend Languages, Identify) HP: +5 = @ Max-2 (4) + CON (1) + FC (0) Skill Pts: +7 = (Wizard) +4 (INT) +6 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus) = 13 (New Total) Level 3: November 11, 2015 Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Features: n/a HP: +5 = @ Max-2 (4) + CON (1) + FC (0) Skill Pts: +7 = (Class) +4 (INT) +13 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus) = 20 (New Total) Level 4: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: n/a Features: n/a HP: +5 = @ Max-2 (4) + CON (1) + FC (0) Skill Pts: +7 = (Class) +4 (INT) +20 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus) = 27 (New Total) Level 5: Class: BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Features: HP: +0 = @ Max-2 (0) + CON (0) + FC (0) Skill Pts: +0 = (Class) +0 (INT) +00 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (5/6/2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (5/7/2015) (jackslate45 ~ Not a Judge) level 1 *Approval (9/15/2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 2 *Approval (12/1/2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 3 *Approval (12/12/2016) (FrancisJohn ~ Judge) level 4 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets